pt_rp_survive_the_horrorfandomcom-20200214-history
Tyrone
The only real black member of the clan. Appearance A large black man ordained with jewelry of dubious origin. Is older then most of the clan, being in his early 30s. Frequently wears shades and smokes a cigar because he thinks it makes him look "cool". Tyrone does not shave, and lets his facial hair grow freely. Personality Tyrone is a man of no little moral standing in the ways of ownership. If he see's something he wants, he will just take it with his ability. He hates racial stereotypes, so he attempts to dress neatly so people don't judge him as ghetto. Despite this, however, Tyrone's ability and his use of it falls into typical stereotypes of a black man, leaving his flustered about it. He will frequently complain about God or whatever divine being gave them their powers being racist. This is somewhat contradictory, as he will frequently tease IC about his asian roots. Of all the members of the clan, he can be the most cowardly and selfish. He can be quoted as saying If anything happens, I'm the first motherfucker out this bitch. Fears Tyrone fears the police and Azure. He fears the police as he thinks it is something any reasonable black man would do. He fears Azure because he has heard from other clan members that Azure is the darkest man they ever met, and due to his racist beliefs, is under the impression that Azure is a thug. History Tyrone can be heard saying he grew up on the streets with little family, but in reality he was a man blessed by a caring upper middle class family. He had little difficulties in his childhood, and even attended an exclusive private school. He is in line to inherit a large sum of cash when his parents pass away, so he has little to worry about regarding his future. Despite this, he believes he is struggling to make ends meet. Because of his warped impressions of his situation, he started using his power to steal without any risk of being caught. Eventually, his fear of the police miraculously discovering his thefts (albeit most of them being petty and causing very little damage), he decided to join a clan. As a result of his irritating persona and his stupidity, he was rejected from most. He eventually came upon Yami, and hearing how the young man had his own clan, decided to join. Powers Theft: Allows him to "steal" objects in his line of sight. This is somewhat misleading, as it seems to be just warping the object to his hand or a private safe of his. He can only warp matter in his life of sight, and it can only be warped to a location up to 20 km away. The object being warped cannot exceed the size of his fist, making it fairly limited. Trivia *Doesn't think Shado is black enough *Thinks Azure is too black *Not aware of the differences between asian cultures and countries, and will simply call them asian or chinese. This is frequent around IC. *Somewhat stupid Category:Characters